Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the whimsical Italian plumber and the fastest hedgehog and Mario's brother and the double-tailed fox? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Mario and Luigi walk in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then Sonic and Tails appear. The two teams get in fighting stances. Suddenly, Sonic intervenes. Sonic: Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, hold on! Wait a minute! Didn't each of each beat you two before? Mario: Yeah, but now that's result is gonna change! Sonic: Wait, wait! This might sound a bit crazy. He whispers something in Tails' ear. Tails is shocked. Tails: You can't be serious, Sonic! Sonic: If we fight them two on two, the result will be same, so it would be totally cliche. Tails: Fine. He walks over to Luigi and whispers something in his ear. Luigi has the same reaction as Tails. Luigi: Honestly?! Tails nods. Luigi: Fine. Mario: Can someone just tell me what the heck is going on?! Sonic: Since it would be cliche if the two of us beat you two, I have a better idea. Tails then rushes to Luigi's side. Mario: The three of you are gonna team up on me?! No, thanks! Sonic: (Laughs) You're with me! Mario: Oh? Why didn't you tell me, ya crazy blue hedgehog?! Mario then goes to Sonic's side. Tails: You sure about this Sonic? Luigi: Yeah, I don't wanna fight you, Mario. Sonic: But if me and Tails fight you two on two, the. Result. Would. Be. The. Same. So what do ya say? Luigi and Tails: Fine. Sonic: Alright! Mario: Let's-a-go! They get in fighting stances. WILL PLAYER 2 FINALLY BE CUT SLACK? FIGHT! Mario and Sonic punch Luigi and Tails. Luigi uppercuts Mario. Sonic punches Tails in the stomach. He then runs around him in a circle before Spin Dashing him. Tails: Ugh... I'm gonna be sick... Sonic: Good! Sonic then grabs Tails' tails and spins him around for a few seconds and throws him into the air. As Tails falls down, Sonic raises his fist and Tails lands on it, Sonic planting his fist into Tails' stomach. Tails falls to the ground and starts vomiting uncontrollably. Tails: Once I get up, you are so... Sonic: So what? Sonic then Spin Dashes him. He then puts Tails on his back. Fighting off guilt, he then jumps into the air and goes into ball form and lands on Tails' stomach, making him tear into it. Tails screams painfully. Sonic: Wow, your stomach is getting quite the treatment, don't you think? Tails: How could you do this Sonic? Sonic's guilt gets the better of him. He then fights it off and grabs Tails' tails and spins him around again. He throws him into the air again. As Tails falls down, Sonic Spin Dashes him. He then rolls him onto his stomach and stands over him. Sonic: Tails... I'm sorry. Tails: No. No, please! But Sonic ignores him and, fighting off guilt, twists his neck, killing him. Sonic stands over his dead opponent, extremely guilty. He then looks at Mario and Luigi, who are still fighting. He gets enraged. Sonic: YOU'LL PAY! He then pushes Mario away and beats Luigi to near death before gouging out his eyes and tearing his head off. Mario is both happy that he and Sonic won and sad that Luigi is dead. Both of them are extremely guilty. Sonic: This is all my fault. Mario: It's both our fault. He puts his hand on Sonic's shoulder for comfort. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... MARIO AND SONIC! Trivia Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees